


Caution: Wet Paint

by starvonnie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Drift and Rodimus find a private room to give Rodimus his new paint job.  Rodimus ends up getting more than he bargained for (but he's not complaining).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harutemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harutemu/gifts).



> Listen I know Drift was painting Rodimus in front of everyone, but I'm saying screw canon for a moment because I wasn't about to let Drift suck his dick in front of everybody.

Rodimus held his ventilations as the air brush passed over his thighs.  Orange was covered in an even coating of purple, and the wetness of the paint was giving Rodimus some reactions he shouldn't be having from Drift painting him.  It didn't help that he looked really good in his new frame, not that he didn't look good _before_.  So having a gorgeous speedster between his legs was just adding to the growing pressure behind his array.

Clearing his throat, Rodimus broached the awkward topic that had been pushed to the forefront of his processor while Drift worked.  "So, uh, Drift.  I, uh...  I know it's been a while since we've really had time together, not that this is much."  They'd found a small room away from everyone else, which was probably not the best idea for painting.  Maybe the fumes were getting to him, too.  "But, uh, you did this for me the last time and it's gotta happen at some point and since you already have the air brush I was wondering if--"

"Yes, Rodimus I'm going to paint your spike, too," Drift reassured him, a smile quirking the corners of his mouth.  As soon as he was finished the one thigh, he pressed his lips to it, and they came back purple.  Though from the look in his optics, it had been totally intentional.

"You, uh, got a little something there," Rodimus said anyways, smiling down at him.

"Do I?" Drift said innocently.  He set the air brush down and got up to straddle Rodimus, leaning in close.  "Show me where?"

Cupping his helm Rodimus pulled him in for a kiss, weirdly enjoying the taste of the paint.  Then a rush of emotions swept over him as Drift's arms laced around him, and then his around him, hugging just a little too tightly.  Rodimus hoped no one would come looking for them.  They were going to need more time than he thought.

"I missed you," Rodimus said.  He managed to get out a breathy, "so much," before Drift's lips were on his again.  He imagined they looked rather silly with purple paint smeared on their faces, but he really didn't care right then.  Drift was back.  He was really here.  That was all that mattered.

"I missed you, too," Drift murmured, resting his forehelm on Rodimus'.  He had his optics closed for a moment, and when he opened them he gave a snort of laughter.  "I got purple all over you."

"Yeah, and all over yourself."  Rodimus laughed.  It felt good to laugh with Drift again.  He really didn't know what the two of them were waiting for.  "Drift?  Um...  When we get my ship back, you wanna go for a drink?  Our usual spot at Swerve's?"  He kissed his cheek, leaving a purple kiss mark next to a smear.  "Just the two of us?"

Drift had a wobbly smile on his face when he understood what Rodimus meant.  It was a shame that there was nowhere here that was significant to them, because he didn't know if he could wait that long.  They'd already put it off for so long.  Terrified to make the commitment.  But he nodded, sure that they were ready.  That he would be ready.  He wanted to spend the rest of his life by Rodimus' side regardless of what they were, but he wouldn't lie that this was what he wanted the most.  "Yes.  Yes, of course!"  He kissed him happily again, feeling Rodimus paint-slick smile against his lips.

They pulled away from each other slowly, and each of them had a little giggle at the smears.  Rodimus stroked one, spreading it further.  "I should have done it long ago."

Drift shook his helm.  "Let's not dwell on what could or should have been.  I'm here now."

"And I'm never letting you go," Rodimus promised, his optics taking on a sudden intensity.  "No more taking the fall for my mistakes.  You got that?"

Drift just looked at him for a moment.  While he was gone, Rodimus had matured some.  Not that he regretted taking the fall.  He'd do it again in a sparkbeat.  Bots expected him to fail.  Rodimus didn't need that.  "But--"

"No.  No 'buts.'  You have enough on your conscience as it is."  His expression softened then, still stroking his cheek.  "Now, not that I want to rush this, because I don't, but eventually someone's going to notice that we're missing."

"Mm..."  Drift cupped his hand over Rodimus'.  Shutting his optics, he told himself aloud, "We'll have time once we're back on the ship."

"I'll take a whole week off to spend with you.  It's gotten a lot easier to run the ship now that Megatron's around," he admitted.  "But I don't want to go out just yet."

"I have a job to finish."  Drift hopped off of Rodimus and got back on his knees, and he didn't bother to pretend that he intended on painting him.  Instead, he placed more kisses in the wetness, then left marks on the unpainted thigh, each one lighter than the last.  Another kiss was placed in the paint and then he kissed Rodimus' spike cover, and it was going to be a shame to ruin such a perfect kiss mark but Rodimus couldn't help it.  His spike sprang free and Drift didn't leave it alone for long.  "A job that you apparently want me to get done right away."  More marks were left upon Rodimus' shaft, making him shiver with delight.

Oh, how he missed this mouth.

Drift continued licking and sucking his shaft even once his lips just had the faintest wisps of violet left.  Some of the paint was still wet enough to manipulate, but most of it had already dried and stayed no matter how much his glossa passed over it.

"Frag, Drift.  We don't have all day."  Rodimus let his impatience bleed into his words.

"You can't rush a masterpiece," Drift said.  "My canvas will sit quietly while I work."  His optics told Rodimus that this was an order.

"You're just making a mess," Rodimus pointed out.

Shrugging, Drift said, "Guess I'll have to clean it off then, hm?"

Drift took his length into his mouth.  He didn't know where he learned to give head like this, and he didn't care.  So long as he kept giving it to him.  He stroked at his finials as he worked, and just got more and more turned on as Drift moaned around his girth.  Drift was so pretty it should be illegal.  But he was glad it wasn't so that he wouldn't have to wait until they could have a conjugal visit.  And now that he was back, he could have him just about any time he wanted to.

"Frag, I really missed you."  Rodimus moaned and stroked more fervently.

Drift lifted his helm up and tutted.  "You need to keep your voice down or someone's going to find us like this."

"I don't even care anymore," Rodimus said.

"Give me your hand," Drift instructed.  While Rodimus complied, albeit confusedly, Drift reacquired the air brush.

"Aw, c'mon, bro, don't tease me."

"We're in here so I can paint you," Drift murmured, applying a layer of blue to Rodimus' palm and then kissing and licking it.  "If you don't like my methods you're welcome to go to somebody else."  But there was no way Rodimus would enjoy anyone else pressing now-blue lips to add to the purple chaos on his spike.  He even drew a sloppy heart with what was on his glossa.  Frag, if only they had more time.  They could easily waste hours in here.

In a teasing and weirdly beautiful act, Drift would move from paint to spike and pass lips and glossa coated in his new colours over the sensitive plating.  Every now and then he would pause to paint some other part of Rodimus to use as his palette, and he would have found it agonizing to wait if it weren't for Drift's gorgeous, lustful optics watching him.

The more he went on, the less he was painting and more he was trying to please Rodimus.  Teasing kisses and licks were replaced by sucking.  Every now and then Drift would swirl his glossa around the head of Rodimus' before sinking back down onto it.  He was having a really hard time not being loud.  He bit his lip but still noises were slipping out, and his cooling fans were loud enough on their own.

"Frag, Drift, if you keep doing that--nn!"

Drift moved even faster.  Rodimus couldn't stop this moan and could only hope no one was close enough to hear him.  At some point he had grabbed Drift's helm and just started slamming his spike into him.

"I'm gonna overload," Rodimus warned Drift barely a second before it happened, stopping deep in his throat.  Drift helped him along by swallowing his transfluid.  The contractions served to prolong his climax until it felt like almost a whole minute had gone by.  He finally released him, and Drift backed off slowly, a smile gracing his messy face as he did.

"Been a while?" Drift assumed, smirking even more when Rodimus looked embarrassed.  He stroked his spike a bit more, milking out the last few drops.

Rodimus' spike was a mess.  Over the garish red and orange flames were streaks of blue, purple, and navy, and now dribbles of transfluid.  But aside from wiping up the drips, Rodimus intended to keep it that way for just a little while.  As a reminder of his reunion with Drift.

"Leave it," Rodimus told him when Drift came back armed with a wash cloth.  "It's not like anyone's gonna see it for a while, yeah?  Unless you've had some time open up in your schedule."  He gave him a positively lewd smile.

Drift chuckled.  "I think I may have an opening right after my morning 'Take back the _Lost Light_ meeting.'"

Rodimus closed his optics as Drift resumed the sensual task of applying paint to his thighs, which was unfortunate because he was covering up every kiss mark he had left.  But before it dried, he got just a little more paint on his lips to press them to the head of his almost depressurized spike.

"So you don't forget," Drift said with a wink.

"God, I love you."

"I love you, too.  Now sit still!"

"Anything you say."  Rodimus just kept smiling.  He was so blessed to have Drift in his life.  He would do anything he asked him right then.  As long as it meant he never had to be apart from him again.


End file.
